Hopekit's destiny
by MonoMelon
Summary: You have to have hope in order to survive. That's what I believed anyways. I have lost hope for my clan, but what if I find hope in another?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, Hopekit's destiny! I have high hopes to finish this story this time. I've already put an update on Robinstar's revenge explaining what this is, so if you're confused then go check that out. I'm really excited to be writing for Warriors again.**

 **This story will have longer chapters and more detail than my last one, so I hope that makes you guys happy.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors. The only characters I own are my OCs.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

Leader Robinstar apprentice Pikepaw

Deputy Applebreeze

Healer Oakshine

Warriors

Graveljaw apprentice Redpaw

Frogheart

Yellowfur

Pinefang

Spottedmist apprentice Hollypaw

Snowheart

Darkfang

Whitefang apprentice Vinepaw

Voletail

Redfeather

Rabbitclaw

Sandstream

Longwhisker apprentice Cloudpaw

Nightfur

Frostshadow

Hailnose

Bearclaw

Moonfur

Owltalon

Flameclaw apprentice Mousepaw

Echospeck

Pearleye

Icecloud

Shellwing

Shadowsong

Stormface apprentice Ratpaw

Apprentices

Ratpaw

Mousepaw

Cloudpaw

Vinepaw

Hollypaw

Redpaw

Queens

Robinstar mother to Skykit, Hazelkit, Sharpkit, and Hopekit

Honeymoon mother to Patchkit and Featherkit

Elders

Wolfpelt

Badgernose

Tigerheart

Lighteye

* * *

I heard the crash of thunder as I sat alone in the nursery with my four kits. I won't lie... I'm very worried for them. If they have a life like mine...

I wasn't the only queen in the nursery. Honeymoon who was once my apprentice had two kits of her own. Patchkit and Featherkit were a handful alright. Nightfur spent most of the day with her..., and I am a bit jealous. I have been waiting for my beloved since I had my kits, but... he hasn't shown yet.

So, I decided to name them myself. My eldest kit was a tom; his name is Skykit. I wanted to name him after my beloved. My next kit was a she-kit named Hazelkit. She inherited my beloved's brown eyes. Sharpkit was next; she had very sharp claws...tiny but sharp. And finally there is my youngest kit. She...looked different than the rest. It's not like me and my siblings different. All she had was a different colored pelt. I haven't decided on a name for her yet. It was just too exhausting right now.

"Good morning Robinstar," Honeymoon yawned. My head shot up I panic, but I eventually realized who it was. I wrapped my tail around my kits and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's only moon-high," I said. She blinked slowly at me.

"Oh...," she meowed. I could tell that she was embarrassed, but she seemed to put it aside. "Have you named her yet?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head. Truth is that I wanted my beloved to name her, but I don't think he's coming. She seemed like she didn't know what to say. "Well, perhaps you should think of something then," she meowed.

"Thanks," I huffed. I looked down on my little kit. _She looks like Eaglepaw._ I shook my head and growled. I swore that I wouldn't think about him ever again. She had a long brown pelt that resembled mine, but the color...is like Eaglepaw's.

 _I want her to have an important name, but I have no idea what to name her._ Suddenly an idea hit me. I wanted to name her for something I never had as a kit. I gave nuzzled her head with an endless amount of affection. "Hopekit,"I whispered. I know it's not the greatest name, but there was something special about her.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hopekit do you want to play?" My best friend asked. I shook my head no. He groaned and sat down next to me. "What do you want to do then," he asked.

"Can we just sit and talk?" I asked. He rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. I gave him a sad glance. "Aren't you becoming an apprentice soon?" I asked. I could faintly hear him purring.

"Yep! Any day now. ...I'll miss you though," he sighed. I glanced at my friend in wonder.

"You make it out to be as if it's your final farewell," I meowed. "Besides I'm only a moon younger than you." _Wonder why he seems so sad?_

"Yeah I know, but it wont be the same," he replied. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a chuckle. My friend worried about the smallest of things.

"Quit worrying about it. Soon we'll both be apprentices and warriors... Well I'll be a warrior, cause I know that you want to be Oakshine's apprentice," I mewed. My ears drooped at the thought. "I have nothing against medicine cats, but you do know that's a lot to give up. You wont be able to have a mate or kits." He gave me a small smile.

"I know that, but that's the path I want to take," he meowed. I sighed. I knew he wanted it, but I was worried for him.

"I know. I just we could be warriors together," I meowed. _I know my mother would too. Now that I think about it...we'll still be clan mates._ "Anyway, it's my mother's decision in the end. I know that she'll make the right choice.

"Let all old enough to train, join benieth Rockpile for a clan meeting," My mother yowled. _Why is she calling a clan meeting?_ I walked over with Patchkit to see what she wanted. She looked...troubled.

"I'm sure that most of you know already...our decline in land," she meowed. _Decline of land._ "Both Thunderclan and Riverclan have been taking territory from us, and it will not go on any longer!" she yowled.

"We'll take it back!" the clan cheered. I looked around at my clan mates in slight fear. _Do we really need to start a war over this?_

"We've lost enough warriors to Thunderclan, but now we can get our revenge," Graveljaw hissed. Robinstar gave him a funny look, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Shadowclan has very few warriors now, and at the rate it's going there wont be a Shadowclan left. At the gathering tonight we'll make our statement, but this is a promise comrades...in two moons we'll attack Riverclan. We have one goal and that is to steal their kits," she growled. _Steal their kits! Is she mad?_ No cat protested, but I guess that's understandable.

"On another note, I think two apprentices are ready to become warriors. Ratpaw, Mousepaw please step forwards," she mewed. The two brown apprentices moved forward in shock. "Today I would like the arrival of tow new warriors. I pry to Starclan that we have two loyal warriors ready to join. Ratpaw, Mousepaw do you promise to stick to the warrior code and protect you clan?"

"I do," the meowed instantly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Ratpaw from now on you'll be known as Ratclaw, Shadowclan is happy to have you. Mousepaw from this moment on you will be know as Mouseleap. It doesn't matter that you two are from Skyclan, Shadowclan is honored to have you," she purred.

"Ratclaw, Mouseleap!" the clan roared. I looked around at my clan in awe.

 _Is this a good thing? ...Taking kits from another clan...why would mom say that?_

* * *

 **Hey, thank you for reading! Did you like chapter 1? It's short yeah, but it's only the first chapter, trust me next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mom's story

**Hey, welcome to chapter 2! I want to say thank you to the guest who reviewed. I really appreciate it. You gave me some good ideas for the story, so when you do log in just PM me, and I'll be happy to discuss it with you.**

 **I want to say that I'll update twice a week, but school and my family are taking a tole on me. I don't want to promise anything, but I will try to update at least once a week.**

 **so I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Mom's story

 _Why kits? Taking another clan's kits is...just wrong. ...When I asked Patchkit he said not to worry about it and that mom was stressed. Is that really the case?_

"Hey Hopekit, do you think mom will show up tonight?" Sharpkit asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, at least I hope she will," I meowed. "Giver her a break she's the clan leader. The clan is more important right now." _They need to have more hope in mom!_

"Yeah yeah, we don't need another one of your hope speeches," Hazelkit groaned. I huffed in embarrassment. She rolled over and gave me an amused look. "We all know how much you obsess over hope," she teased.

"I...I don't obsess over it," I groaned. _I really don't... Do I?_ Though I love my siblings, I have to admit that I get along best with Sharpkit.

She's always supportive of everyone, and she almost always wants to help out. Hazelkit on the other hand...well I love her. She can be nice, though, she is almost always seen teasing another cat. She's most definitely selfish, but deep down I know she cares about us. She's playful and I couldn't imagine life without her. Skykit... To put it the nice way he's an overprotective loner. I think it's because our father abandoned us and mom for Lilybreeze in Windclan. He's strong and spends most of his time with the apprentices. ...If you can see all three of them have their own type of hope.

"Your mother will be back late tonight. She's going to the gathering tonight," Honeymoon mewed. I nearly flew out of my pelt. _When did she get here?_ Her golden eyes stared into us with warmth. "You can come sleep with us in out nest if you want," she meowed. We looked at each other and shook our heads.

"No thanks Honeymoon," Sharpkit meowed. In return we got a small nod followed by a yawn. _I...gave them false hope..._

"Well...tomorrow is a new day," I mewed.

* * *

"Patchpaw! Featherpaw!" the clan cheered, although, I cheered loudest of all. First thing when we woke up mom made them into apprentices. It's probably for the upcoming battles. I didn't talk to Featherpaw often, but I am a little bitter that she got the best mentor. She got Icecloud, who was trained by Wolfpelt and my mother.

"Good for Featherpaw," Hazelkit sighed. _She must be sad. Featherpaw is her best friend._ "I heard that Icecloud is one of the best warriors," she whispered.

"Don't be like that, Hazelkit. I'm sure the mentor you'll get will be even better," Sharpkit giggled. Even though Hazelkit didn't acknowledge us, I knew she had heard what we said.

The clan dispersed, and the new apprentices went along with them. _I didn't even get to congratulate them._ I know that I can do it later, but I wanted to do it right away. I also had to remember how quiet it would be in the nursery with out them. ...We'd probably have to sleep alone, for mom has been busy lately.

"Whats wrong," a soft voice said. I turned around happily as it was my mother who spoke.

"I was just worried about sleeping alone," I mewed. She gave me a guilty look.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around. There is a lot I have to worry about right now. ...Don't worry I promise I'll be around more," she meowed. I stared at her in awe, but I didn't understand why she looked so guilty.

"Don't apologize! You are the clan leader, it would be selfish of us to want you here all the time. The clan comes first and we respect that," I assured. It didn't seem to make her any better though.

"You'll make a fine warrior with that attitude, but you shouldn't think that way about your mother...you're supposed to have me around," she sighed. _I-I don't know what to say._ She shook her head and sat down next to me. "Where are your sisters and brother?" she asked.

"Pikepaw said that he wanted to show them some battle moves," I meowed.

"Of coarse he would," she muttered. She gave me a sideways glance. "Didn't you want to go?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. I want to wait until I'm actually an apprentice before I learn anything. I feel like it's cheating, but I'm sure Sharpkit will show me anyways," I purred.

"Learning from your clan mates isn't cheating, but I find it more comforting to know that you're safe here," she mumbled.

"...Is he not safe?" I asked. _Could they be in danger?_ Mom let out a small laugh.

"Pikepaw has to be the most clumsy cat I've ever met," she giggled. "The things that tom does... The first time I took him to a gathering he slipped and ended up crashing into seven Thunderclan cats...oh that didn't end well," she meowed. She looked at the warrior's den with longing. "Honestly I don't know if he's ready to be a warrior. I had to hold him back for a while because he kept acting up," she whispered. _...I don't think I was supposed to hear that part._

"I'm sure he can't be that bad," I mewed. She rolled her eyes.

"Enough about Pikepaw. You're going to be an apprentice soon, are you excited?" she asked. I nodded rapidly.

"Yep! I'll be the greatest warrior," I shouted. I looked at my mother in awe. _I know I will never be as strong as her, but I know I can get close to her!_ "Hey mom, what was it like when you were a warrior?" I asked. She looked taken aback. I don't know if she wanted to answer me or not, but she looked like she was almost angry.

"W-well...I was a very strong warrior," she meowed. She closed her eyes in thought. "Yes... Me, Stoneheart and Graveljaw were some of the best warriors in Shadowclan." _Stoneheart? ...Isn't he her brother? I think she told me stories about him._ "I was a decent hunter, but my specialty was in battle. With my size and claws hardly any cat wants to fight me. ...But I wasn't trying to be a warrior for Shadowclan," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I was born in Th-Riverclan, as you know. Thunderclan did something very bad to me at one point, so I decided to go to Shadowclan because of their borders." She stopped looking at me and decided to gaze into the Rockpile. "Point is don't do something for revenge. Be the warrior you want to be, so if any cat ever tries to change you don't listen," she ordered. _Why would she say something like that?_

"Why?" She looked at me now, but she didn't look happy to explain it.

"...One day when you're older I'll tell you my whole story," she meowed. Without another word she got up and walked away. I watched her as she walked away with sadness and longing. _Was it something I said?_

"Don't let her bother you." I turned to see Graveljaw walk towards me. "Even when we were kits she had a short temper," he meowed. I looked at the grey warrior with sadness.

"I didn't mean to upset her," I meowed. I stared at him looking very guilty.

"She doesn't like talking about her past. I promise she'll apologize the next time you see her," he assured. _She doesn't have to apologize to me, that's not what I want. I want her to not be sad is all. ...But I don't think Graveljaw will want to listen, after all he is her brother. I bet he knows more about her than I do._

* * *

 **I know that this chapter seems more of a filler, but I want to show more on Hopekit's family. I'm not good at writing chapter with kits, so that's why they are already five moons old.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be the last one focusing on her relationship with her family. Chapter four will be focusing on Shadowclan.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sibling bonding

**Hey, sorry if this chapter seems boring. It's still focusing on Hopekit's bond with her siblings. Of course Hopekit will interact with her family in the future (she kinda has to,) but this is just so you know why they act the way they act. Next chapter will be on Robinstar's plan to steal kits and what goes on in Shadowclan.**

 **Okay, so when I looked back at Chapter 1 I realized that I messed something up. I just want to clarify that Robinstar has a blue pelt and Hopekit has a brown pelt.**

 **So I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Sibling bonding #1

"Come on Hopekit! We wanna play warriors!" Sharpkit yelled excitedly. I sent a small glare at my sister.

"Couldn't you have waited for me to wake up?" I yawned. She rolled her eyes and bounded out of the nursery. I sighed and stood up. "I'll take that as a no."

It's been a few sunrises since Patchpaw became an apprentice, and I wasn't wrong when I said it'd be lonely. Usually my sisters and Featherpaw would play with each other, leaving me to play with Patchpaw. It wasn't like we were being left out, no, we chose to play with each other. ...Well Hazelkit didn't want me to play with her, although that is the usual Hazelkit. But ever since then I've been sitting alone with my thoughts (which I actually enjoyed,) but to Sharpkit it's apparently a huge problem.

"Hurry up!" she yelled. With one last sigh I slowly walked towards her. And as usual it was just Hazelkit and her. _Wait. How come it's a problem for me to be alone, but Skykit is alright to do whatever he wants?_

"Where is Skykit?" I asked.

"He's actually on his way. He only went to make dirt," Sharpkit mewed. _...Oh..._

"What will we be playing? ...Or how will we be playing?" Hazelkit asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"I thought we were playing warriors?" I meowed. Though, I immediately winced at her glare.

'I know that!" she snapped. "I meant who, and what clan are we battling," she growled. _Somehow I don't think that's what she meant._

"Oh! Let's battle Riverclan!" Sharpkit shouted. I gave her a odd look. _Can't we just forget about Riverclan for a while? Or is Sharpkit actually practicing for the upcoming battle._

"That's a good idea," Hazelkit approved. "Then I'll be Frostshadow!" _...Frostshadow is a ferocious warrior..._

"I'll be Yellowfur!" Sharpkit exclaimed. _Yellowfur hates Riverclan with a passion._ "You and Skykit can be from Riverclan," she mewed.

"Do I have to?" Skykit grunted. I looked behind me to see the blue tom standing behind me. "I don't want to be one of them," he muttered. Hazelkit groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up!" she snapped. "You know some of the Riverclan warriors, so I want you to hurry it up!" With great reluctance Skykit agreed.

"Fine. I'll be Snakepelt," he sighed. _Again with the fierce warriors. Why can't they pick some of the calmer warriors?_

"Um... I guess I'll be Swantail," I meowed. _Swantail is a good warrior. She isn't known to be fierce, but she's a loyal cat._

"Can't you do anything right?!" Hazelkit snapped. I shrunk down at her tone. _What did I do?_ "Swantail is a soft warrior, so you can't be her! Pick someone else!" she yelled. _That's who I want to be though._

"Hazelkit, I don't see a problem with it," Skykit meowed. I looked at him in shock. _He usually keeps quiet. Why is he choosing now of all times to stick up for me?_ "Let her be who she wants."

Hazelkit turned away with a huff. I know that she's a proud cat and that she doesn't like being told what to do, but she usually does what she's told anyway. She's usually like this until some warrior says something to her.

"Fine then!" she growled. She crouched down ready for a fight. "Riverclan scum!" she hissed. I gasped in surprise. _Riverclan scum? Doesn't she remember that we're half Riverclan?_

* * *

"She said that she's sorry," Sharpkit whined. I glanced at her and Skykit with an irritated look.

Currently I was in the medicine cat's den having my cuts treated. Hazelkit had forgotten to keep her claws sheathed during our game. I wasn't even an apprentice yet and I had scars.

"Didn't say it to me," I snorted. _Why does this happen to me?_ _I didn't do anything wrong and I'm stuck in the medicine cat's den._

"Don't take it personally Hopekit," Skykit mewed. I let out a small sigh.

"I don't. ...Though it would be nice for her to be kinder to me," I sighed. I slowly placed my head down onto my paws.

"Hey, we'll be apprentices soon. Once she grows up she'll realize that she's being a mouse brain," Skykit assured. I looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Maybe you're right," I meowed. _Who know with Hazelkit._ "I just hope she'll get a mentor who disciplines her. ...As long as it's not Honeymoon than I'm sure she'll be alright," I chuckled.

 _I shouldn't be worrying about her and the way she treats me, but I can't help but worry for her. ...I also guess it's not her fault for landing me in the medicine cat's den. The clan has been so dead set on stealing Riverclan's kits that it's affecting everyone. ...I guess I shouldn't worry about it._

 _after all tomorrow is another day._

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. Next chapter will be over 2000 words long, so there will be a lot more detail in the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Apprentice at last!

**Hey, welcome to chapter 4! Finally the story is actually going to start.**

 **So for those of you who have asked me about Robinstar's revenge, I'm sorry. This story must be confusing, but I have already said that I'm going to rewrite that story. Once I do you'll understand so much more. There will be spoilers in the future, so if you don't want to see them you'll have to wait.**

 **On another note, this story is an AU. There will be no Sparkpaw or Alderpaw, or any journeys to retrieve Skyclan. I thought that was clear before, but some of you were confused.**

 **anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Apprentices at last!

(Robinstar's POV)

I lied in the nursery looking down at my kits in worry. Today they reach the age of six moons, so I have to make them apprentices. _I don't want them in the battle with Riverclan, but there is no other choice. Four of our warriors are becoming elders soon, so we need all the help we can get._

I stared at my kits with sadness, especially Hopekit. I believe she's the hope for my clan- I shook my head rapidly. _I need to stop. I am the clan leader...I can't get worried like this._ With a sigh I placed my head on my paws. This is becoming a huge problem. _I... Should I have had kits at all? Was I wrong to have loved Redsky?_

* * *

(Hopekit's POV)

I looked at my mother in pure excitement. _This is it! We'll finally become apprentices!_ I have been waiting for this moment for so long, but now that I'm finally getting it I feel...strange. Then again, I could just be over excited.

"Skykit, step forward. From now on until you have earned your warrior name, you'll be know as Skypaw. Hailnose, you did an exceptional job in training Yellowfur. You are a strong warrior and I hope you'll pass down all you know to young Skypaw," she meowed. I watched as they touched noses. _Soon that'll be me!_

"Hazelkit step forward. From now on until you have earned your warrior name you'll be known as Hazelpaw. ...Ratclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice. Stormface passed a lot of knowledge down to you, and I expect Hazelpaw to know everything," she meowed.

I looked over at Hazelpaw in shock. _She must be pretty angry. She wanted an experienced warrior, not some newly made warrior._

Sharpkit walked forwards without having to be asked. Robinstar seemed to pause before naming her though. It was like she saw something off about naming ceremony. "...From now on until you receive your warrior name, you'll be know as Sharppaw. ...Applebreeze... I want you to mentor Sharppaw and to teach her all that you know," she meowed. _Why was she being so vague? Did she see something, or did she just eat something bad?_

Now it was my turn. My paws twitched with excitement as my name was called. I stepped forwards without hesitation and puffed out my chest. "Hopekit from now on until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Hopepaw. Bearclaw, you have served Shadowclan for many moons, and I know you wanted one last apprentice before joining the elders den. ...You trained my brother with perfection, so I hope that you will do the same for Hopepaw," she meowed sadly. _So Bearclaw trained Stoneheart. I wonder why she choose him to train me? Hazelpaw would have been a better choice._

My thought were interrupted by Bearclaw, the brown tom, who softly touched noses with me. _I can't believe that I'm finally an apprentice!_ I quickly glanced at my mother with pride. _One day I'll be a warrior as well!_

"Skypaw, Hazelpaw, Sharppaw, Hopepaw!" the clan cheered. I felt my pelt hot with embarrassment. I don't know why but hearing the clan cheer for me is embarrassing. It made me feel as if I had done something fantastic for Shadowclan.

As soon as the meeting was over, I quickly bounded around my mentor in joy. While he just looked at me. It was almost like he didn't know what to do, but he was excited about it.

"Alright enough of the prancing!" he snapped. I immediately stopped. _So he's_ that _type of warrior._ He stood up and took a step forward. "Let's go," he meowed. I hesitated for a moment, but I swiftly decided to follow him.

I never knew how beautiful outside of camp was. Pine trees towered above us, they were so tall I could hardly see the sky. The territory soon changed into a small clearing where Skypaw and Hailnose were already training.

"Um...what are we doing?" I asked. Bearclaw looked at me oddly.

"What do you think?" he growled. "The battle with Riverclan is just around the corner. We have to be ready now," he meowed. I winced at his words. _I completely forgot about Riverclan._ Suddenly all the excitement of being an apprentice was exterminated. I remembered how much I didn't want to fight Riverclan and how unfair it was.

"Do you think it's a good idea to fight them?" I asked. His green eyes bore into mine, and his fur rose slightly.

"Are you afraid of them?!" he hissed. I shrunk down in slight fear.

"N-no I'm not," I meowed. I gained a small amount of confidence with my words. "I just don't think it's fair to steal someone's kits. What if it were your kits?" I asked. His glare softened but it was still present.

"I can agree with you on that, Hopepaw." His fur flattened and he decided to sit down. "But you have to remember that your mother's word is law. If she believes that is the right thing to do then it's the right thing to do," he meowed. I looked at him with shock. _So he thinks I'm right? Then why does he think it's alright to fight Riverclan?_

I opened my mouth to say something else, but I decided against it. _I should just drop the subject for now._ "What are you going to show me?" I asked.

"Forepaw slash," he mewed. He stood up once again and lifted a paw. "Just take your paw and slice downward, but I want you to try and aim for the face." He quickly demonstrated it on a innocent bush, which sliced it into pieces. He looked at me expectantly. "Try it on this bush first and keep your claws out. After I want to give you a few tips for battle," he meowed.

I slowly walked over to the mangled bush and got ready. I unsheathed my claws and lifted my front right paw high into the air. _I hope I get this right!_ I slashed down with great force, however, I only seemed to knock a few leaves and a twig down. My ears drooped at the failure.

"Hey don't be like that," he said. I looked at my mentor expecting to see disappointment, but I couldn't find a trace of it in his eyes. "It's your first time doing it. Try moving your paw faster and relax your body. Don't worry about power, in a battle that's not what you have to worry about," he meowed. _He's right. I can't despair over my first try!_

I let out a small breath and raised my paw again. _This time I'll do it!_ I brought my paw down again swifter than last time. I heard the snap of a few branches, so when I looked I saw the remnants of the bush.

"See how much better that was. It still wasn't perfect, but you knocked down most of the bush," he praised. I felt embarrassed at his words. "We'll just have to practice it more."

We kept doing it until I had it drilled into my head. He also showed me how to back kick after I perfected the Forepaw slash. It was nearly sun-fall by the time I finished, and let me tell you that I was tired. However training wasn't done. Bearclaw felt that I had to know a few tips before sending me off.

"This might seem cheep, for it is a Thunderclan move. When you are in battle you can lure a cat in with your tail. Riverclan likes to use the tail yank move a lot, so just pull your tail in swiftly and turn on them. It doesn't seem that effective, but I can assure you it is," he meowed. _He makes it seem like he did this often._

* * *

I slowly walked into camp with aching paws. My pads were torn up from the bushes, and they stung once dirt got into them. Bearclaw told me to suck it up and stop complaining, but great Starclan they stung. "Hopepaw, go get fresh-kill then head off to your den," he meowed. I gave a small nod then walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey Hopepaw, come share this squirrel with me," Patchpaw meowed. I felt a purr escape my throat. I strolled over and sat beside my friend.

"It's been a while since we sat together," I meowed. Almost immediately I started to devour the squirrel.

"How's training going? I heard you got Bearclaw! "Is he as strict as Oakshine told me?" he asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"One at a time Patchpaw! Training is alright, but I had to do the same moves over and over until I perfected it," I whined. "He's strict yes, but halfway through training he softened up a little," I mewed. I gave him a playful shove. "How's being a medicine cat?" I asked.

"Well...it wasn't what I expected, but I still enjoy it," he mewed. I felt bad for him. _Does he know that he can still train as a warrior?_

"Patchpaw it you're unhappy you can still-" he interrupted me.

"I'm not unhappy. I feel like I would be more unhappy if I was a warrior," he meowed. I stared at him doubtfully, but if he says he's fine then so be it. I continued to eat the squirrel in silence. "H-hey don't be upset!" he panicked. I tilted my head.

"I'm not?" I mewed. _What a strange question._ "As long as you're happy I guess." I heard him let out a sigh of relief. _Honestly, what am I going to do with him?_

* * *

 **Did you like the chapter? I had fun writing this chapter, I have no clue why but I had fun. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 The trap

**Hey! Welcome to chapter! I'm excited for this chapter, for there will be a lot done today.** **Sorry that this chapter is out so late. I have a lot going right now with school and my family. That's also why this chapter is going to be longer than usual.**

 **On another note, I heard that a warriors movie has been announced! I don't know about any of you, but I basically died at the news.**

 **So I hope you enjoy chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5 The trap

It's been a few day's of training, and we have been working like slaves. It wasn't just us of course; the warriors and Robinstar have been working too. Well Pearleye has been moved to the nursery yesterday so she hasn't been working. I have mastered a few battle moves since my first day of training, but I still am hesitant to fight Riverclan.

Currently me and Sharppaw are helping to upgrade our camp's defense. We've been weaving thorns into the walls of the camp and dens; if any cat tries to invade they'll be torn to pieces.

"Hopepaw!" Bearclaw yelled. I shook my head as to stop daydreaming. Bearclaw looked really irritated. "We don't have all day!" the old cat hissed. "We're invading soon! I'm sure once we get the kits they'll come here to fight! We can't be standing here doing nothing!" he yelled. I felt my pelt burn with embarrassment because of the many onlookers.

"Take it easy," a calm voice said. We both looked over to see a small grey tom, Applebreeze, stroll over casually. He looked at Bearclaw with respect and slight irritation. "All of the apprentices have been working hard this moon. The camp is already well defended thanks to all of our hard work; I'm sure that Hopepaw has done no harm to the clan," he meowed.

Bearclaw only seemed to get more angry at his words. "I wouldn't have a problem if Hopepaw would just get it together!" he snapped. I winced from his harsh words.

This is how it has been for a while. Bearclaw has no patience for me whatsoever. Everything I seem to do ticks him off.

Applebreeze rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bearclaw, you've lost your patience for every apprentice. You make it out to only be Hopepaw, but in reality you're old and you don't want other cats to notice. Hopepaw is a hard working cat, and you seem to want her to mess up. Trust me Bearclaw, I would trade Sharppaw for her any day," he said. _Is Sharppaw really that bad?_ he sighed. "She's just so hard to handle, but Hopepaw seems to do everything you ask," he sighed. Bearclaw grumbled and walked away with a huff.

"Don't worry about that old fleabag; he's been that way for a while now," he meowed. I looked at the deputy in embarrassment. "He used to be so patient...well he was always strict, but he has a better temper," he stated. He tilted his head and chuckled. "Bearclaw is one of the best warriors, so that's why I chose him to mentor you; however, I didn't think he would act like this."

"You didn't have to do that," I meowed. I kept my head bowed in respect.

"No other cat was going to do it. Besides Robinstar would kill me if I let that happen to her kits," he meowed. _Oh...it was only because I was Robinstar's kit?_ For some reason I felt irritated at his words.

"So if it was any other cat you would let it happen?" I asked. His eyes widened in shock.

"N-no! I would help any cat," he swiftly meowed. _Some how I don't believe that._ "A-anyway, how about you take a break-"

"The camp needs to be prepared," I interrupted. _Bearclaw is probably right about Riverclan attacking us._ He sighed and gave me a stern look.

"Then go hunting. I don't want the camp ruined by exhausted apprentices," he snapped. I gave him a confused look. _Doesn't that defeat the purpose?_ "Sharppaw!" The small apprentice poked her head from behind the nursery. "You're going hunting with Hopepaw," he yelled.

* * *

"Hey Hopepaw," Sharppaw greeted. I turned to my sister and gave her a nod. "Where do you want to hunt?" she asked.

"Let's try around the twoleg-place," I meowed. The second those words left my mouth she bounded far ahead of me. _Is this what Applebreeze meant by hard to handle?_ With a sigh I raced after her. _Running isn't something I'm fond of._

I kept running; however, I didn't notice that Sharppaw had stopped running and was behind me. Swiftly I skidded to a stop and turned around expecting an answer. Sharppaw was crouched low to the ground with an odd look on her face. "Sharppaw? Sharppaw, what is it?" I asked. Her nose twitched, and she looked up at me with big eyes.

"Don't you smell that?" she asked. Hesitantly I sniffed the air and noticed a faint smell that I have not smelt before. "I've never smelt something like this before," she whispered. "Should we follow it?" I looked down at her with worry. _This could be a danger to the clan...we should probably get the warriors to help. ...The sent is fresh though..._

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "We probably should," I quietly meowed. We stared at each other knowing that this could end badly, but with a final nod we decided to follow the strange sent. I followed silently behind Sharppaw, for she could smell better than me. The sent led to an oddly shaped bush besides a twoleg den.

It looked more like a pile of leaves with twigs stood up besides it. Something long was wrapped around them; it ran up and hung in a loop that swayed slightly in the breeze.

What do you think it is?" she asked. My eyes stayed glued to the...thing as I spoke.

"I..." _I don't want to scare her, but I have to be honest with her._ "I don't know," I meowed. Sharppaw shrunk down in fear as I took a hesitant step towards it. Whatever it was, it didn't seem alive.

"Don't go any closer Hopepaw," she warned. Without listening I took another step towards the thing. _Just what is this thing?_ I wasn't looking at the ground, so when I stepped on a thorn disaster strikes.

At the sudden pain I darted forwards in fear. The loop the that had been silently hanging was now around my neck. It tightened swiftly as if it was trying choke me.

"HOPEPAW!" Sharppaw shrieked. I felt her grab the thing and pull, but it was just making it tighter.

"S...St...stop," I gasped. Every time I spoke the monster wrapped tighter and tighter around my neck. _W-whats...happening...?_

"I-I can't get it off!" she yelled. I thrashed in the monster's grip trying to get free, but the monster was too strong. I managed to open my eyes and look at my sister. She had a look of horror on her face as I struggled to get free.

"H...el...p," I rasped. My vision was starting to get blurry. _I...I'm so sorry Sharppaw._

"H-hold on Hopepaw! I'll..." I could looking around frantically. "I'll go get help!" she cried. She sprinted off leaving me alone with the monster. _Don't...Don't go... I can...I can get out of here._

I felt something warm start to drip down my face and onto my paws; I couldn't tell if it was tears of pain or blood. _I'll...get out of...here. I-I...have...to._ I struggled to claw at the strange thing, but my claws did nothing to it. I could hardly get any air in anymore, and that warm liquid was going down my throat making me cough. _I...wont give...up!_ My body was aching and shaking all over; to the point where I collapsed onto my side.

"It seems that you've got yourself into a situation," a strange voice said. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see anything anymore.

"H..." I couldn't even speak anymore. The stranger walked over to me and stroked me with his tail. I just wanted him to hurry up and help me.

"Shh...I can get you out," he soothed. "You're in a snare...didn't you know how to get out?" he asked. I lied my head on the ground, for I was too tired to hold it up anymore. I don't know what he did, but I heard a faint snap and the monster loosened it's grip on me.

"HEY!" a voice shouted. I coughed up more liquid and gasped fro air. I felt something wet touch my face.

"Hopepaw," a voice said. _I...is that...Sharp...paw...?_ "You're free," she soothed. I looked up at the blurry blobs, but I quickly had to rest my head again. I closed my eyes and gasped for air. "W-we got you out Hopepaw, Your're free," she cried. I couldn't hear her anymore as I started to drift off. "Ho...pe...paw." I felt her nudge my head. I wanted to stay awake...really I did, but I think that...

 _I...I failed Shadowclan...I failed my family...everyone._

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. It took a dark tone I know, but you'll see why in later chapters why this moment is so important.**

 **Who is this cat that saved Hopepaw? Who are the other cats with Sharppaw? Is Hopepaw even going to live?**

 **Those questions are more important than you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 What happened?

**Hey, How** **was** **that last chapter? Wasn't too dark was it? That was actually extremely important to the plot of the story; you might not realize it til later, though.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6 What happened?

Darkness and pain was all I felt. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and throat that wouldn't go away. I moved slightly feeling the bedding of a nest under me. _Wait... a nest? But didn't I die in the forest?_ I didn't open my eyes yet because I was scared. _A-am I in Starclan?_ Slowly I forced my eyes open; however, everything around me was blurry.

"H-Hey!" some cat yelled. "Hopepaw is awake!" I blinked a few times so my vision could get better. I recognized this place as Oakshine's den. With a deep breath I sat up shakily. I felt out of breath...like I almost couldn't breath at all.

"Hopepaw!" a familiar voice yowled. Just then I was pushed to the ground by another cat. "Oh my poor kit," Robinstar meowed. She started nuzzling my head. _Wait...what's going on?_

"Get off of her!" a voice hissed. I turned to see the familiar face of Oakshine. "She's already hurt," he grumbled. Robinstar in returned a hiss.

"Oh forgive me," she growled. I could tell that the tension was thick, but why were they making it such a fuss?

"W-wait," I rasped. Both cats stopped to stare at me. "What...happened?" I asked. All I could remember was being caught by a horrible monster.

"Don't you remember?" Oakshine asked. _If I knew then why would I ask?_

"Your s-" she paused. "Sharppaw took you hunting... You ended up being caught in a snare," she explained. _Snare?_

"It's a thing that the twolegs made to capture prey," Wolfpelt said. _huh?_ I turned to see the, silver, elder sitting behind me. _He must have been the cat who yelled._ He gave me a relieved look. "Most things caught in it don't get out. ...You're lucky that the tom was there to save you," he said. _The tom? What tom... I remember another cat was with me, but that was Sharppaw...wasn't it?_

Robinstar and Oakshine looked at each other with worry plastered on their faces. "How much do you remember?" Oakshine asked. The, brown, medicine cat looked worried, but he didn't seem to say anything about it.

"Oh uh..." _I wanted to know about that tom._ I looked at the ground in thought. "I got stuck in that monster...then Sharppaw went to get help," I meowed. I looked at my mother, and I was shocked to see anger on her face.

"Sharppaw knew what a snare was. That was one of the first things Applebreeze taught her," she hissed. She started to dig her claws into the ground with anger.

I shook my head. "That can't be true," I said. _I-I remember her asking what it was. Her voice...there was so much panic in them._ "There was a strange scent before, so I decided to follow her to see what it was. When we got there...she seemed more scared than I was." That didn't seem to change her mind, in fact, it seemed to make her angrier. "She even asked me what it was," I meowed.

"I'll have a talk with her soon," she growled. _Please don't be angry with her._

"Do you remember anything else?" Oakshine asked. I nodded.

"Well I remember a cat telling me that they would get me out, but I thing it might have been Sharppaw," I explained. Robinstar's anger now was replaced with confusion.

"That must have been the tom then," Wolfpelt spoke up. We all turned to the elder waiting for more. "Sharppaw came running into the camp...yelling that you were caught inn a snare," he said. _Wait I thought... No! She could have just remembered on her way to camp._ "Me, Longwhisker, Bearclaw, and Pinefang went with her to help, but when we got there a tom had already gotten you out," he explained. "Called himself Lucky."

 _Lucky?_ "Was he a kittypet?" I asked. I didn't care if he was a kittypet or not, but I just wanted to know.

"We don't exactly know," Oakshine replied. "He was being vague, but he was only curious on how you were doing. Too bad, he went back to the twoleg place at Sun-high."

"We'll have to tell him that she's alright," Robinstar muttered.

This was all very confusing to me. Why couldn't I remember though? I sighed quietly and shook my head. _I shouldn't worry about that._

"When will she be able to continue being an apprentice," Robinstar asked. Oakshine sniffed me then looked back at my mother.

"Want her to participate in the Riverclan battle," he scoffed. _Riverclan! I forgot all about it!_ "She won't be doing fighting if that's what you want," he said.

"Ugh...you never change Oakshine," she grumbled. "No she has a more important job than fighting." _More...important?_ "Just tell me when," she meowed. Oakshine rolled his eyes.

"She should be fit enough to run by tomorrow, but I recommend waiting another sunrise," he said. Robinstar looked guilty.

"You know I can't do that. I've put the battle off long enough everyone in the clan is starting to doubt it," she meowed. She leaned over and licked my head. "Please know this isn't me being impatient. I care about you, but this is important to the clan," she pleaded. I stared at her for a while before I answered.

"I understand, Robinstar," I mewed.

* * *

Ever since yesterday I have been itching to get out of this den. Patchpaw made me comfortable yes, but one can only take so much of Patchpaw. I was worried though, for we were battling Riverclan today, and I still didn't know what my job was.

Everyone in the clan had come to say hello to me...everyone except for Sharppaw. I don't know what happened, but Bearclaw said something about her getting a harsh punishment.

"Let all cats old enough to train, join benieth Rockpile for a clan meeting," my mother called. I was the first one out of the den when she called. She looked at all of her clan mates with pried. "We all know what this meeting is about," she meowed. No one said a word, but I could tell that most were excited. "I want to discuss which cats are going and what we are doing," she said.

"The first patrol will be lead by Sandstream. Yellowfur, Shellwing, Hailnose, Whitefang, and Vinepaw will be going with her. You're the first wave of attack, so I want you to just attack as many cats as you can," she meowed. With a nod from Sandstream she moved on."The next wave of attack will be lead by Longwhisker. Cloudpaw, Skypaw, Snowheart, and Redfeather will go with you. Your job is to attack the dens, so is any cat tries to come out they'll be torn apart. "The third wave of attack will guard their camp entrance. It will be lead by Darkfang. Graveljaw, Hazelpaw, Nightfur, and Owltalon will guard with you. And the last wave will be lead by me. Bearclaw, Spottedmist, Icecloud, Voletail, Frostshadow, and Ratclaw. Our is to attack the queens and defend Hopepaw and Hollypaw," she meowed. _Wait what?_

She looked directly at me when she spoke. "You two have the most important job," she said. Suddenly I didn't like this anymore. I got the feeling that I was about to do something very wrong.

"W-what job would that be?" I asked. _I think I already know._ She looked at me with a look I had not seen before...one that almost frightened me.

"To steal the kits of course," she meowed.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long to do.**

 **I want to save the Riverclan battle for next chapter, and I'm going to warn you now. Next chapter will have a lot of blood and some death, so if you don't like that than you can skip that chapter.**

 **Also, I'll come back to lucky in a later chapter. It might not have been obvious since I only mentioned him in this chapter, but he is a major part of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 The bloody battle

**I know that I warned you last chapter, but I am going to say it again. This chapter will have blood and death in it, so if any of you don't like that then skip this chapter. I will write what you missed in the beginning of next chapter.**

 **So after the battle I am going to post who's in the clan again, but this time I'll put what they look like in it. I'll post that chapter sometime after this one.**

 **So I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7 The bloody battle

"Wow Hopepaw! This is such an important job!" Hollypaw exclaimed. I looked at the older apprentice without any emotion. I felt lost. I had only just woken up yesterday from my run in with that...monster.

"I-I really don't think we should do this," I meowed. The tom rolled his eyes.

"Okay stealing kits, I'll agree with you on that, but battling is part of clan life," he meowed. "Why are you scared of going into battle? Sometimes I even wonder if you are a clan cat," he scoffed.

"I am a clan cat!" I snapped. The, black-furred, apprentice gave me a shocked look. _Why would he say that to me?_ I growled softly.

"H-hey, I was just joking," he meowed. _A pretty bad joke._ With a sigh I calmed down. "Well then... It's almost time to go; we should probably get with our patrols," he stated. I sighed. _There really is no way out of this._

* * *

The moon was high in the sky by the time we left. Surely the Riverclan clan cats would be asleep by now. I followed closely behind Hollypaw with sadness. I truly didn't want to do this. _I hope Starclan understands why we are doing this._ Quickly I glanced at the stars with worry, but nothing seemed wrong. They haven't shown any signs that this is wrong. _But I know it is._

Finally we came upon the border. The other cats seemed to cross it without any problems, but I almost couldn't do it. Hesitantly I crossed the border as to keep up with the clan. The land was damp, probably because of the river. I found that my paws sunk slightly into the ground.

"How do these cats live," Bearclaw muttered. Bearclaw looked mildly annoyed.

"It's not that bad,"Graveljaw meowed. _Of course he would know. He and Robinstar used to be in Riverclan. ...I wonder if they feel strange about fighting them?_ With this thought in mind I went to ask him, but nearly every cat had stopped. I looked ahead and smelt the strong scent of Riverclan. _This must be their camp._ We all looked at Robinstar waiting for her orders. Robinstar looked at Sandstream, and with a single nod her patrol was off.

It was silent for a moment. It seemed like nothing was moving and there was no sound. When I looked at the camp entrance...I-I could see blood all over it, but I knew that nothing was there. _I-is it just me...? Or could it be a sign?_ Whatever is was I was forced to ignore it, for the second wave of attack already left. With a shake of my head I could finally hear the howls of pain and shock.

I wasn't even in the battle yet, and I knew that nearly every cat was fighting. The scent of blood filled the air, so I begun to tremble. I looked around hoping to see another cat like me, but every cat was focused. Robinstar turned to us with a look of determination.

"I'll show you to the nursery," she meowed softly. Hollypaw nodded, but I just looked on. Robinstar nodded to herself then looked at her patrol. "They probably could carry two kits each; however, if you see any more of them then just take it than run," she ordered. Suddenly she charged into the camp every one of us followed.

I gasped in shock. _T-this is awful._ I looked at the fighting cats with despair. Cats on both sides were being brutally beaten. I almost lost her for a second, but I quickly saw her charge over to a den on the far side of the camp.

"Robinstar!" a cat yowled. Just before entering the den, I saw a golden cat leap onto Robinstar. The tom looked betrayed and shocked. "How could you do this?!" he hissed. With a single strike of her paw, she threw him off.

"If you were part of Shadowclan, Lionbreeze! Then you would understand!" she hissed back. I was horrified at their fighting. Blood was flying from both cat's pelts.

"Hopepaw!" Longwhisker shrieked. I looked at the, white, warrior in terror. His fluffy white fur was turned red and drenched in blood. Some was his and others... He had huge cuts running along the side of his pelt, and his left ear was torn. "Hurry it up!" he yelled. With a shake of my head I remembered what I was here for.

I leaped into the den ready to grab a kit and run, but I was stopped by two cats fighting. _Bearclaw!_ I saw the brown warrior fighting a white-furred she-cat. _And that's Swantail!_ I wanted to run and help my mentor, but Longwhisker's words were in my head. _I need to hurry up!_

I could see Hollypaw in the back of the den struggling to pick up two of the five kits. Swiftly I ran to them and hissed at the kits, causing them to stop with fear. _Forgive me!_ Hollypaw glanced at me with thanks, so I got ready to grab kits myself.

Three kits looked at me with terror. There was a grey she-kit, a black and white tom, and finally there was a tiny pure black she-kit. Just as I was about to grab a kit, I was abruptly stopped. I turned ready to attack out of fear, but the black furred queen didn't do anything.

"Y-you are Robinstar's kit, aren't you?" she whispered. The she-cat had a huge slash an her face which was bleeding pretty badly. _W-who is this cat?_ " You are...you look just like her," she meowed. Quickly I grabbed two of the kits and threw the other one onto my back. _He's too scared to jump off._ With a nod to myself I was about to run, but I was met with claws.

I growled at the queen, but we both knew she couldn't actually hurt me with the kits. "Please," she sobbed. "Please don't take more of my babies," she pleaded. _W-what?_ Carefully I ripped her claws from my pelt, and I turned to look at her.

"Skullwhisper! Save us!" the little tom wailed. _Skullwhisper._

"My other kits hate me. Please... Please...they're all I have left," she cried. "I'm begging you!" she wailed. I looked at the queen with a broken heart. _Starclan! I-I'm a monster!_ I stared at the broken queen for a moment before I took off running. "No! Please wait!" she wailed. She tried to run after me, but was stopped by Longwhisker and Snowheart. I felt the kit on my back being taken off, so I turned to see Longwhisker holding him. He was bleeding really badly. Just by standing there, he had a pool of blood surrounding him.

"The kits!" a cat howled. My own wounds were starting to bleed badly at this point, but I knew that the other cats had it worse. _I have to get home! This battle needs to end!_ With those thoughts I took off running. I didn't look back to see if any cat followed; I heard someone follow me, but I didn't know who it was. As I continued to run, I stepped in puddled of other cat's blood. The blood was warm and sticky, and there was a small trail. I slowed down enough to see where it lead to. I was horrified to see what it was.

A she-cat was lying in a puddle of water and her own blood. She had gashes all over her body, both her ears were torn, and her chest wasn't rising or falling. She had to be a Riverclan cat. The kits were wailing and calling out to the fallen warrior.

"Lichenheart!" they wailed. "Get up!" I was frozen in shock. The she-cat was dead and I knew it, but I couldn't explain it to the kits. "Why wont she get up?" the she-kit wailed. I heard a cat panting behind me, and I knew it was Longwhisker. He looked at the fallen warrior and bowed his head in respect. Quickly he nudged me along as if to get me to keep moving.

 _How many cats died tonight?_ I looked at the stars with anger as I ran. _Couldn't they have stopped us?_ We entered Shadowclan territory, but we were slowing down. The kit's were heavy, and I had slowed down for Longwhisker.

I know that what we did today was wrong, and I'm sure Starclan knows it. Why did they let this happen?

* * *

We set the kits in the nursery, and Longwhisker went strait to Oakshine's den. Pearleye sat with them and kept them in place. I felt disgusted with myself. I had just helped steal kits from another clan, and that poor queen. _I should have never went with them._

"Hopepaw!" I was greeted by Hollypaw and Sharppaw. "Your hurt," Sharppaw pointed out. She sniffed my wounds and begun to lick them. _At least she's finally talking to me._

"I was worried that you wouldn't show up," Hollypaw meowed. He looked over at the nursery hearing the kits wails. "Thanks for the help earlier," he mewed. I glared at him.

"I don't want a thanks! You didn't see that poor mother begging me to leave her kits!" I hissed. I sat down and sighed. "We should have never done it." I felt Sharppaw lick my ear.

"Listen Hopepaw, I-" she stopped. My ears twitched when I heard cats entering the camp.

Robinstar came first. Her once blue pelt was now turned red from the blood. Blood was slowly dripping from her whiskers and chest. She looked heartbroken. I slowly got up to greet her, but she seemed to ignore me and walked past me. I watched the other's come in. Some cats were limping, some had to be dragged, and all were bleeding. My heart dropped when I saw the familiar blue pelt of my brother.

"Skypaw!" Sharppaw yowled. She ran faster than me to him. Hazelpaw was the one carrying him, and the look of grief on her face was unbearable. I ignored every cat that came in, even the other dead ones.

"Skypaw?" I asked. He was covered in blood, but he was not bleeding. "Get up," I whispered. I nudged his side getting my nose covered in blood in the process. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, but I didn't want to believe that he was dead.

"You aren't dead!" Sharppaw wailed. She lied next to his body and sobbed. "Please! You don't have to be dead!" she wailed. I looked at her then up at Hazelpaw.

"H-he said that h-he's sorry he wont be there for us anymore," she meowed. Hazelpaw was shaking badly like she wanted to breakdown, but I could tell that she was trying to be strong for us. "He died fighting like a warrior," she whispered.

"A warrior," I whispered. _He'll never be a warrior now._ I looked at my brother and licked his head for the final time. "I'll miss you," I meowed. For some reason I thought he would answer, but he never did. The reality of the situation finally his me, and I started sobbing. I would never see him again. I couldn't smell him, see him, or share prey with him every again. We would never become warriors together,, and it...it broke my heart.


	8. Chapter 8 Shadowclan

**Leader** Robinstar, a blue she-cat with short fur, **apprentice** Pikepaw- a small tabby with dark grey fur

 **deputy** Applebreeze- a small grey tom, **apprentice** Sharppaw- a blueish grey she-cat with blue eyes and sharp claws

 **medicine cat** Oakshine, a large brown-orange tom with green eyes. **Apprentice** Patchpaw- a black and white tom with a long tail

 **warriors**

Graveljaw- a light grey tome with dark grey ears, **apprentice** Redpaw- a reddish brown tom with yellow eyes

Frogheart- a large golden tom with brown eyes.

Yellowfur- a large black she-cat with green eyes, and yellow teeth

Honeymoon- a golden she-cat with slightly brown fur on her tail

Pinefang- a small brown tom with long fur and blue eyes

Spottedmist- a small tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes and long teeth, **apprentice** Hollypaw- a small black tom with yellow eyes

Snowheart- a fluffy white-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Darkfang- a dark grey tom with green eyes, and darker grey ears

Whitefang- a small tom with a fluffy white pelt and blue eyes, **apprentice** Vinepaw- a small dark brown tabby with yellow eyes

Voletail- a large tabby with yellow eyes, and a scar across his face

Redfeather- a reddish brown tom with hazel eyes

Rabbitclaw- a orange tom with small brown spots on his pelt

Sandstream- a orange she-cat with a large fluffy tail and green eyes

Longwhisker- a large white-furred tom with abnormally long whiskers

Nightfur- a large black tom with green eyes, and his tail was sliced in half

Frostshadow- a large black she-cat with short fur

Hailnose- a tall brown tabby with blue eyes

Moonfur- a pale grey she-cat with white fur around her muzzle

Owltalon- a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Flameclaw- a fluffy orange tom with green eyes

Echospeck- a white-furred she-cat with orange spots and brown eyes

Icecloud- a blue tom with pale yellow eyes

Ratclaw- a dark grey tom with green eyes, **apprentice** Hazelpaw- a blue she-cat with hazel eyes

Mouseleap- a light grey she-cat with green eyes

Shellwing- a golden-brown tom with shredded ears

Stormface- a dark grey tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

Hopepaw

Hazelpaw

Sharppaw

Vinepaw

Hollypaw

Redpaw

Pikepaw

Patchpaw

 **Queens**

Pearleye- a golden tabby with green eyes, mother to Rainkit- a grey tom with green eyes, Fuzzykit- a golden tabby with green eyes, and Dustkit- a brown tabby with green eyes.

(Kits stolen from Riverclan) Pebblekit- a grey she-cat, Blackkit- a pure black she-cat, and Badgerkit- a black and white tom

Shadowsong- a black she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting

 **Elders**

Tigerheart- a brown tabby

Badgernose- a black and white tom

Wolfpelt- a dark grey tom


	9. Chapter 9 Pebblekit

**Hey, so if you skipped last chapter then here's what happened. Shadowclan attacked Riverclan's camp and was able to steal five kits, Badgerkit, Pebblekit, Blackkit, Flowerkit and Bramblekit. Also, Skypaw, Bearclaw, and Cloudpaw were killed in the battle.**

 **So anyways as usual, I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Pebblekit

"When can we go home?" Badgerkit asked. Pearleye's ear twitched at the question.

"This is home," she said softly. The little kit puffed out his chest and let out an angry huff. He was the only kit that wasn't scared of us...of me. He wanted to go back to Riverclan, and he wanted us to know it.

"Then when can we see Skullwhisper! I want to see my mother!" he demanded. I flinched at his words, for I was still not over it. That queen was so hurt...so broken. _I know that the guilt will stay with me forever, but I have to let it go._

"I'm your mother now," she soothed. That only seemed to make him angrier.

"But you're not kin," Pebblekit murmured. Pearleye looked away clearly hurt.

"No, but she is," she sighed and flicked her tail towards me. I looked at them guiltily. "Robinstar and Graveljaw are your brother and sister, and Hopepaw is one of Robinstar's kits," she explained. _Why did she have to drag me into this?_

"Why did you take us!" Badgerkit yowled. The little kit pounced on me and hissed. He didn't look angry...just hurt, but I knew that he wanted to be angry.

"Because I was ordered to," I whispered. I looked away from him, and turned my gaze over to the nursery entrance. "Don't worry about it; soon you'll be apprentices of Shadowclan," I mewed. _They'd be better off here anyways._

"But I don't want to be part of Shadowclan," he meowed. I sighed and tried to ignore him.

"Never mind it, Hopepaw," Pearleye meowed. Slowly I turned my head to the queen. She was just as sad as I was. "Has Robinstar chosen your new mentor yet?" she asked. My ears drooped at her words.

Bearclaw died shortly after arriving at camp from his wounds. _If I had stopped to help he wouldn't have died._ Anyways, my mentor was dead, so I haven't been training recently.

"No...not yet," I sighed. I also felt bad that I never could make him happy. I never got a chance to prove myself to him, and it killed me to know that.

"Well, most of the warriors are recovering...some of them are almost fully recovered, so I'm sure that you'll get a new mentor soon," she meowed. _I don't even know if I want a new mentor._

I stood up and shook my head. "I'm going back to the Oakshine's den," I meowed. Ever since Skypaw's death, I haven't been able to sleep in the apprentice's den, so I have been staying with Oakshine until I have a new mentor.

"U-um...if it's not too much trouble...I'd like to go with you," a quiet voice said. I turned to see the little grey she-kit behind me.

"Why?" She looked at me with a lot of uncertainty.

"I-I would like to talk with you more," she meowed. I stared at her with shock and nodded. Hesitantly she came close to my side and followed me. By the time I was in my nest I felt exhausted.

"So," I meowed. "What did you want to talk about?" Pebblekit did not get with me in my nest, so she decided to sit in front of me instead.

"Skullwhisper told me stories about Robinstar...is she really your mother?" she asked. I nodded my head then set it down softly onto my paws.

"Are you one of Skullwhisper's kits?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. My mother was a warrior called Fallenrain," she said. _Was..._ "She died not long after me and Bramblekit were born," she explained. My ears drooped at her words.

"Do you miss her?" I asked. _I know what it's like to not have a parent around._

"Not really. I-I'm glad that I haven got to meet her yet," she admitted. My head shot up from the news. "It's just... I don't feel the pain as much as I would if I had known her." After a moment I nodded in understanding.

"...I lost my brother, Skypaw, in the battle," I murmured. She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by another voice.

"I see that one of the kits is making a new friend." I turned to see Oakshine sitting by the entrance. I glared at him for ruining the moment.

"Is there something you need?" I asked. He looked at us with twitching whiskers.

"No, not really," he said. "I'm just letting you know that me and Patchpaw are leaving for Moonpool," he said. "We'll be back by sun-high." The medicine cat backed out of the den with out another word. I growled in irritation. _He just wanted to annoy me._

"Anyways, why are you talking to me? Aren't you scared of me?" I asked. I closed my eyes awaiting for the harsh answer, but it never came.

"I was," she meowed. "But you're not that bad now. If you wanted to hurt me, you already would have done it by now," she explained. I looked into her, blue, eyes seeing complete honesty. _I think I just made a friend._

"...How old are you?" I asked. _I probably should make small talk._ The kit seemed a lot more comfortable now.

"Four moons," she meowed.

"Ah, so we'll be training together soon," I meowed. She nodded. "...You'll be happy in Shadowclan," I promised.

"I know," she said; however, her eyes said otherwise. "He-"

"Let all cats old enough to train, join at the Rockpile for a clan meeting," Robinstar meowed. I sighed, for once again our conversation was interrupted.

"I better go," I sighed. "Stay here." Pebblekit nodded and moved into my nest.

* * *

I walked into the clearing with curiosity. Robinstar did not look well; her fur was all ruffled up, and her eyes had a wild look in them. To my left, I saw Hollypaw motion me over.

"Any idea of what this is about?" I asked. I strolled over and sat next to him.

"Not a clue," he replied. "...Whatever it is, Robinstar doesn't look happy about it." I nodded in agreement.

"Cats of Shadowclan, ...I have decided that it is time for a certain apprentice to receive his warrior name," she announced. I looked at Hollypaw in confusion.

"Who," I whispered. Hollypaw shrugged.

"Pikepaw. Do you promise to serve the rest of your life as a Shadowclan warrior?" Pikepaw was silent for a moment from the shock, but he swiftly snapped out of it.

"I do," he meowed. _This is her own apprentice, and she doesn't seem proud._

"Then by the powers of...Starclan I give you your warrior name. Pikepaw from now on you'll be know as Pikewhisker; Shadowclan honors your bravery and welcomes you as a full warrior," she meowed. The clan, still in shock, began to chant his name.

"Pikewhisker Pikewhisker!" _This seems forced. ...Like she doesn't want to deal with him anymore._

"On another note. Hopepaw has been without a mentor for far too long. Bearclaw will be dearly missed, but life has to move on" she meowed. "We lost young Cloudpaw in the battle as well. Longwhisker, you will finish mentoring Hopepaw," she ordered. The warrior, despite his wounds, walked over and touched noses with me. "Meeting dismissed." I stood in confusion for a few moments. Why did this meeting seem so weird?

Why did Pikepaw suddenly become a warrior? _It would be best not to worry about it for now._ For some reason this felt wrong, but this has to be me...it just has to!


	10. Chapter 10 The dream

**Hey, welcome to chapter 10! I know that it's only been one chapter since the battle, but I don't feel like writing filler chapters right now; which is why last chapter was a filler...**

 **How do you feel about Pebblekit and Badgerkit? Or even Longwhisker? I felt like I didn't have enough character involvement, so I hope this helps.**

 **This isn't the best chapter, but it has to be done.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10 The dream

I was not in my nest and the forest was dark, so I knew I had to be dreaming. _Where am I?_ This didn't seem like a happy dream. I decided to walk around the unfamiliar territory, so I could get a better understanding of this dream.

Black leaves crunched under my paws as I walked. _It's like this forest has died._ Nothing about the forest made it seem alive; like how there wasn't a drop of water in sight. My ears flattened against my head, for this reminded me of that monster.

"Don't be afraid," a voice meowed. I spun around to see who had spoke, but there was no one there. I began to look around frantically.

"Where are you!" I hissed. I saw a bush move, so I swiftly pounced on it; however, on the other side it wasn't a cat. There was one single tree on top of a small hill, and I believe that it was the only live one. The tree was tall and was the same color as my pelt, and when I looked at the top, it only had six branches. _...How odd._

"Hopepaw," the voice said. A gust of wind blew against the tree, which made it look as if it was talking. "I have to tell you something...and you cannot forget it." _Tell me?_

"Five must become six in order to bring peace to the forest," he said. I didn't have time to ask about it, for everything started to fade away.

"Wait!" I shouted. But the voice did not come back.

"HOPEPAW!" Instantly my eyes shot open, and I was back in Oakshine's den. I stood up and looked around for the tree, but I soon remembered where I was.

"Thank Starclan," Patchpaw sighed. I sat back down gasping for breath. _Was that a message from Starclan?_

"W-whats wrong?" I asked.

"Just a nightmare," Oakshine muttered. The brown tom glared at Patchpaw. "And Patchpaw here thought you were being killed." I shot them an apologetic glance.

"I-I'm sorry," I replied. _Should I tell them about my dream?_ _I probably should; they are medicine cats._ "I have to tell you something, it was about my dream."

"It'll have to wait," Oakshine meowed. _Huh?_ "I have to bring this Goatweed to Robinstar, then make sure that Longwhisker is alright to start training you," he explained.

"Then can I-" Patchpaw started.

"No. If it's that important then I need to hear it too." He looked back to me. "Why don't you go talk with your sisters or something," he mumbled. _...So much for that._

* * *

I knew that Hazelpaw was out training, but I think Sharppaw is in her nest. Quietly I poked my head in the apprentices den, but only to find Redpaw and Featherpaw sleeping. Featherpaw yawned and glanced at me.

"Come to rest here now?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh," she yawned. "Then is there something we can do for you?" She sat up began to clean herself.

"Yeah, have you seen Sharppaw?" I asked. Sharppaw has been avoiding everyone since Skypaw's death. The, silver, apprentice tilted her head.

"She was here earlier." My ears drooped. _So she's not here._ "What about you, Redpaw? Do you know where she went?" The older apprentice cracked open an eye.

"Said something about...going for a walk," he mumbled. _I better wait until she gets back then._

"Well I'm up now," Featherpaw sighed. "Has the hunting patrol left yet?" she asked. _Um..._

"No, I don't think so. I think Dawn patrol left though," I meowed. She stretched and strolled over to me.

"Let's go ask to join one then," she meowed. _From the tone of her voice, I don't think I have a choice._ With a sigh, I followed her out of the den. We went to the Rockpile where Applebreeze was choosing the patrols. "Hey Applebreeze," she called. The deputy looked over at us.

"Featherpaw and Hopepaw, what do you need?" he asked. His voice seemed happy, but he looked very stressed.

"Can we join a hunting patrol?" I asked. He glanced over his shoulder at my mother's den.

"Featherpaw, you can join Graveljaw, Yellowfur, and Voletail," he meowed. He looked at me apologetically. "Hopepaw, Robinstar doesn't want you to leave camp," he said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Why not?" Featherpaw asked slowly. He sat down and licked his chest.

"Well..." He avoided eye contact now. "She's not over Skypaw's death, and... ...Featherpaw head out. This is between me and Hopepaw," he ordered. Featherpaw blinked slowly, like Honeymoon, and walked over to her patrol.

"Hazelpaw is out with a few warriors, so it's okay. Sharppaw left at dawn, and she hasn't been back yet. That patrol I just sent out is looking for her," he explained. "Robinstar hasn't been herself. She's been ill tempered, and lashes out any any-cat she doesn't recognize," he meowed. _It's been that bad?_

"But why do I have to stay in camp?" I asked.

"She wants you where you're safe," he replied. "She's afraid of loosing more of you. ...Listen, Hopepaw... You're mother...is living a difficult life. After Redsky left she was getting better, but no one thought Skypaw would die. She's not taking it well at all...the only cats she'll tolerate is Graveljaw, you, and your sisters," he explained.

"Applebreeze," Oakshine sighed. The medicine cat was sitting beside us with a look of sorrow on his face. "Robinstar wants you," he meowed. Immediately he stood up and ran over to her den. _Wow...it must be pretty bad for him to rush like that. And wait...when did he get here?_

"Don't worry about it," he meowed. I glanced at him. "She'll stop grieving sooner or later." I shrugged.

"I know," I sighed. "But it hurts to know that she's suffering." When I looked back at him he didn't look irritated like usual; he looked more thoughtful than anything.

"You know...she came to the clan as an apprentice, and she... No. That's a story for another day," he meowed. He shook his head and sighed. "Mind telling me about that dream?" he asked. _I don't want to tell him out in the open._ I glanced around the camp, but coincidentally there was no cat in sight.

"I-I guess," I muttered. "I was in a forest..., but the forest was dead. All of the trees were dead, the sky was black, and there wasn't any water in sight. Then a voice called out to me," I meowed. Oakshine looked intrigued.

"Yes... What did it say?" he asked. It took me a moment to remember what it exactly said.

"It told me not to be scared," I meowed. I nodded to myself. _That is what it said._ "Then it lead me behind a bush. There was only one tree, on top of a hill, that was alive. It had six branches on it, and then the voice came back. I-it told me that I had to remember something."

"What?" he mumbled. Not only did he look confused, but he looked almost frightened.

"Five must become six in order to bring peace to the forest. That's what it told me," I finished. He looked at me, then looked up at the stars, then back to me again. This time he looked scared.

"You must not tell any cat about this," he meowed. _Huh?_ "Only me and Patchpaw. Do you understand!?"

"I-I understand," I meowed. _...That's understandable, but shouldn't I tell Robinstar?_ He walked, slowly, past me muttering something he thought I couldn't hear.

"Rockstar, please tell me that those omens are wrong. Those two apprentices deserve some peace," he whispered. _Two apprentices? Rockstar...Robinstar's father?_ I watched him slink back into his den, fully suspicious of him.

"Just what is going on here?" I mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11 This is not good!

**Hey, sorry if last chapter seemed abrupt...I just wanted to move the story along. I didn't have a lot of time to writ this chapter, so sorry it's so short.**

 **There wont be a chapter until after Christmas.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11 This is not good!

I could see the mouse sitting on the leaf. The, cold, wind blew towards me, and I knew it would never smell me coming. I kept low to the ground and got ready to pounce. _This is it!_ Without another thought I pushed myself forward and leaped onto the mouse, killing it with one blow. I was proud, but then I realized how small it was.

"Good catch, Hopepaw." Longwhisker limped towards me. I placed the mouse down and sighed.

"Thanks Longwhisker, but look at how tiny it is," I stated. He rolled his eyes then gave me a stern look.

"Prey is prey," he stated. "Leaf-fall is swiftly approaching, so we'll need all the prey we can get." I flashed him a grateful look. "C'mon, let's go bring it back to camp. If you feel well enough to keep training, then I'll take you on border patrol," he said.

I nodded and followed him back to camp. ...I hate to say it, but I find life more...enjoyable with Longwhisker as my mentor. _I still want to prove myself to Bearclaw though..._

* * *

"Stop!" he hissed. I turned and looked at Longwhisker. I dropped the mouse swiftly and tensed up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you hear it?" he whispered. We went silent and listened. _...Yowling?_ He looked in the direction of camp with caution. "Leave the mouse and follow me, but don't make a sound." He silently stalked towards the camp and I followed close behind. The noise got louder as we approached the camp.

"It is yowling," I murmured. The scent of blood and fish hit my nose, so I tensed up ready to run.

"Listen, we are going to go into battle," he hissed. I looked at him in shock. _Why is this happening! The day was so nice today!_ "Fight as hard as you can." He crouched down about to lurch forwards. "Hopepaw, if you don't think you can win...then run," he meowed.

"...What?" He gave me a stern look.

"You heard me," he muttered. "Attack!" he yowled. He lurched into the camp as fast as lightning. I unsheathed my claws and ran after him.

The clan was full of cats tearing each other to shreds. _There's no time to even think! Just attack any Riverclan cat!_ Powered by those thoughts, I pounced onto a golden cat, who I think was called Lionbreeze.

I dug my claws into his shoulders and tried to bite into his neck; however, he was able to turn and claw me off. He jumped onto me, and his weight almost crushed me.

"You killed my sister," he hissed. I kicked into his belly, but it didn't seem to greatly affect him. His claws tore into my chest, but I did manage to claw his face a few times.

"Get off!" I hissed. One of my claws managed to get his eye, causing him to back up in pain. I pounced on him again, but this time I was able to tear his ears. I didn't get time to rest, for another cat had pounced on me.

"Kit thief," he hissed. He had me pinned on my stomach, so I couldn't do anything to attack him. _I need to do something!_ I yowled once I felt his teeth rip into my pelt. There was nothing I could do.

"Hopepaw!" Suddenly the weight of the cat was lifted, and I was able to gasp for air. I forced myself up and turned around. Sharppaw was fighting the Riverclan leader himself! With a hiss, I bit into his leg and clawed at his belly while Sharppaw fought head on with him. Somehow, he managed to shake us off.

"Retreat Riverclan!" he yowled. He didn't run right away; he just stood and glared at us.

"Take your dead and get out." I slowly turned to see Robinstar stagger towards us. Lizardstar stayed still while his warriors ran. "Or stay here and face my wrath," she hissed. "For laying a claw an my kits!" If I wans't in so much pain...I would be in shock. Robinstar didn't look like herself anymore; she looked... she looked truly wild.

"We'll get them back someday," Lizardstar spat. He slowly backed away then ran as fast as he could. I stared at the entrance for a moment before lying down.

"A-are you okay Sharppaw," I gasped. My wounds were bleeding badly and my vision was starting to turn black.

"Y...s" I panted heavily. _Why is this happening?_ I couldn't help but think.

 **"Your time is starting now."** _I know that voice... Isn't that the voice from my dream?_ **"Five must become six," he whispered.** I managed to nod once before my vision faded completely.


	12. Chapter 12 The trouble with Robinstar

**Sorry about last chapter! I just read the last chapter, and I noticed that half of it is gone. This is the re-written version of it, but I'll just have it as a new chapter.**

 **Anyways... I hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12 The trouble with Robinstar

(Sharppaw's POV)

"Was this really worth it?" Flameclaw spat. The clan murmured to each other quietly. _...Oh no..._

"These kits have caused nothing but trouble!" Echospeck hissed. "We've been suffering too much." I could hear a few cats agreeing.

"All because of Robinstar! I mean, look at her now," Whitefang snarled. "She's not fit to lead us anymore!" I gasped in shock. _How dare they say that!_

"Now hold on!" Applebreeze yowled. He looked disgusted. "Robinstar is perfectly capable of leading us. She's just sick and-"

"That's just it," Flameclaw meowed.

"She's been sick for a long time," Honeymoon meowed quietly. _Even Honeymoon..._ "She was once a good leader, but now she's just..." she trailed off. Hearing that from Honeymoon isn't a good sign. "She's suffering, Applebreeze, you know that. ...We should end it," she stated. I shook my head. _This... This can't be happening!_

"Listen to yourselves!" Oakshine Meowed. "You cats make me sick! Starclan would never let you get away with it," he growled. I hissed and decided to speak up.

"I don't recall any of you speaking against stealing the kits," I yelled. The clan looked at me angrily. "Hopepaw was the only one, and every time she said something about it...you... You pushed her aside!" I hissed.

"Whatever!" Pinefang hissed. He turned to glare at Applebreeze. _How dare they!_ "We'll kill Robinstar then return the kits," he meowed. Applebreeze glared at him.

"No. You seem to forget that I'll become leader once Robinstar dies. Those kits belong to Shadowclan, and I will not be returning them to Riverclan," he hissed. His tail lashed as he hissed at his clan mates. "Any cat who tries to kill Robinstar will be exiled!" He roared. Flameclaw flattened his ears and lashed his tail.

"Think about us!" he yelled. Applebreeze ignored him.

"Think about her kits!" Patchpaw yelled. A few cats turned to him in shock. "They'll live without a mother or father, and if you murder Robinstar...? What loyalty do you think they'll have towards Shadowclan?" he asked. I nodded my head. _If they kill my mother... ...I-I'll never forgive them!_

The clan went silent.

"I never want to hear anything about this again, do you understand?" Applebreeze snarled. A few cats nodded, but ones like Flameclaw and Whitefang, said nothing. He turned to Oakshine and sighed. "You and Patchpaw start healing the wounded," he ordered. His a final nod everyone went their separate ways, except for me and Hazelpaw.

"Can you believe it?" she asked. Her ears drooped.

"I don't what I'll do if they kill Robinstar," I said. Hazelpaw dug her claws into the ground and hissed.

"Well, I'm not staying in this clan if they do," she stated. She looked towards Hopepaw as she spoke. "Neither will the two of you. I'll join another clan if I have to!" I narrowed my eyes at her. "You can do what you want, but I won't allow you to stay in Shadowclan..., and Hopepaw..." she trailed off.

"Should probably go with Lucky," I mumbled. Hazelpaw gasped.

"Become a kittypet? But why?" I gave her a bland look.

"Don't be stupid," I sighed. "We all know that she doesn't like being a warrior," I pointed out. "Lucky would take her in." _She knows I'm right._ We both turned to look at Oakshine's den. _I just really hope that doesn't have to happen._

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a real chapter. This one is literally just the other half of last chapter.**


	13. Announcement!

**Right, so if you are new to any of my writing and are confused as to why I haven't posted anything, I'm about to explain. Hopekit's destiny isn't over! My style of writing is to write a few chapters, in this case 12, then stop and work on another. It's a cycle so I don't neglect any of my stories.**

 **For those of you who actually read other people's profiles, you'll notice that I have no other stories open. That's because I am going to post a new story very soon. Once I posted a few chapters of that, then I will come back to this.**

 **This wont be like Robinstar's revenge where I wont continue it, which I ended for different reasons, I really want to finish this story. So thank you for reading this so far, and I'll see you when I come back!**


	14. Chapter 14 A heartbreaking goodbye

**I had a lot of things happen that were out of my control, so I never got around to posting the new story. I'm going to post a few more chapters of this and then work on my other stories.** **Sorry if this seems rushed, but I was in a hurry to get this out.**

 **This is an unexpected chapter...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14 A heartbreaking goodbye

"You need to stop worrying, Sharppaw," I meowed. She lashed her tail at my words.

"Stop worrying? How do you expect me to stop worrying!" she yowled.

"It's been moons since the last Riverclan attack," I pointed out. _Riverclan wont attack again, I just know it._ "The kits have become apprentices, their loyalty is to Shadowclan now; what more can they fight for?" She stared out into the forest and sighed.

"So they don't seem weak," she replied. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "Why are you okay about this? It's so unlike you," she asked. I didn't know how to answer this question at first. However, I knew that I would just have to be honest with her.

"Skullwhisper haunts my dreams," I meowed. She looked at me with shock. "I'll never get over that night, Sharppaw. Never. Those kits though, they're better off in Shadowclan. Didn't you see how starving they were?" I asked.

"Hopepaw..."

"They remember their true mothers; however, most of them don't remember Riverclan." _Badgerpaw and Pebblepaw certainly do._ "Badgerpaw chose to be loyal to Shadowclan, he takes pride that he is in a strong clan."

"Hopepaw listen..."

"I moved on Sharppaw," I meowed. I stood up and moved beside her. "Now it's your turn." I waited for a response, but I never got one. She abruptly stood up and walked towards the twoleg place.

"Come with me," she sighed. _Huh?_ Hesitantly I followed her; however, I was still frightened to be near the twoleg place.

"Why are we going to the twoleg place?" I asked. She didn't look back at me...she only looked forward.

"You are going to meet someone you should've met moons ago." I tilted my head in confusion.

"You mean Lucky?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hazelpaw will be there too," she replied. _Wait. Why didn't she just come with us?_ "Hopepaw... Can you do me a favor," she whispered.

"Of course," I mewed. She stopped walking and looked beck at me.

"Stop asking questions." _What's going on?_

When we finally got to the twoleg place... Hazelpaw and Lucky were right where she said they'd be. But Hazelpaw looked so sad...she's never that sad.

"Sharppaw, I don't like this." She didn't answer.

"Hopepaw, this is Lucky," Hazelpaw introduced. The large, white, tom with the fluffy fur smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to actually meet you...Hopepaw," he greeted. _So, this is the cat who saved my life._

"It was you who saved me from the Shinning wire," I stated. He tilted his head.

"It you mean the snare, then yes." _I don't know how to do it. There is noway I can repay him._

"Thank you Lucky, I really mean it," I meowed. He purred and flicked his tail.

"There's no need to thank me. ...You were a kit in need, I couldn't just let you die." _I will repay you. I don't know how, but I promise I will repay you Lucky._ "Now then, are you ready to go?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"To go," I repeated. I turned to my sisters. "Go where?" Neither of them would look me in the eye. "Go. Where?" I repeated with force. Hazelpaw took a gulp and stepped towards me.

"Do you know how Robinstar died?" She asked. _Why would she ask that?_

"What do you mean? Of course I know! She was killed by a fox," I snapped. Sharppaw shook her head.

"Whitefang killed her," she said. I shook my head. _There's know way Whitefang wouldn't go that far._ "Pebblepaw saw it happen," she explained. I flattened my ears against my head and hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I snapped. I dug my claws into the earth and continued to growl. "And what does he mean? To go?"

"You're not coming back with us," Sharppaw meowed. The anger started to fade away and be replaced by hurt.

"...What?" I whispered. "Not coming back?"

"I do not mean to interrupt," Lucky said. "But my Twoleg is expecting me soon." He gave me a look full of pity. "We'll have to go soon." I frantically looked at my sisters; however, they started to back away.

"You'll be happy here," Sharppaw whispered. Hazelpaw didn't say anything, she gave me one final look and started to walk away.

"You're abandoning me?" I cried. _This isn't fair! Why is this happening to me?_ She flinched at my words.

"No-"

"Don't I get a choice!" I yelled. I already knew the answer to the question.

"We'll come back to visit you," she meowed. _It's like she doesn't even care!_

"What about the clan!" Lucky started to nudge me towards the fence. "What will you tell them?" I sobbed.

"I'm truly sorry Hope, but it's time to go," Lucky said. _My name's Hopepaw!_

"We'll tell them you died fighting for the clan,"she meowed. She shut her eyes tightly as if she were in pain, and started to run away. I stopped moving. I don't know it if was from the shock or not, but I just stood there looking at the retreating figure of my sister.

"That's it then," I whispered. _They just left me here with a cat I hardly know._

"...I know it's not in my place, but they told me it was for the best," he soothed. I stared up at him for a moment. I didn't say anything at first, I only sighed.

"How was it for the best if I did't even get a choice?"


End file.
